A Marriage of Convenience (Rewritten)
by Nadeshiko Shiraishi
Summary: She had chosen her path. Now, all that's left is to move on. A/N: A "what if" scenario if MC were to have chosen Takuto instead of Riki in Riki's Main Story.


A curse slipped out from under his breath as he tugged the sleeve of his suit to check the time as soon as he got out of the car. Without further hesitation, he jogged into the restaurant and slipped into his refined smile when he saw the waitress behind the counter. She immediately ducked her head down to avoid his gaze and by now, the redish hues upon her cheeks were quite evident. He pretended to be unaware of this and asked her to lead him to where he was suppose to be present by now. With her eyes still glued on the floor, she stammered out a few words asking him to follow her lead.

After a long walk down the hallway, they arrived at his destination. Once again, he smiled, then gave her his gratitude before telling her he could take it from here.

"There you are," was the greeting he received from the man sitting across the room. Riki dismissed the hard look the man gave him. The smile did not fade from him for even a mere second. He then glanced over at the three people sitting across from his father and briefly locked eyes with a pair of sapphire ones before taking his seat directly across from her. There was no doubt that she was the one he was arranged to meet today.

"My sincerest apologies for the delay," he bowed. "There was a sudden incident that occurred at work which consumed more time than I thought."

"Oh, it isn't any trouble at all. Your son is quite dedicated to his job isn't he, Yanase-san? It's quite an admirable trait to possess," the middle-aged women spoke, presumably her mother.

"Yes," he could see his father forcing out a smile. "He's one of the elites in his office. Pardon for the late introduction, this is my son, Riki."

"And this is our daughter, Aoi," her father finally spoke up.

Aoi bent down to a proper bow and spoke out in a soft voice. It was strangely melodic, yet apathetic. "... It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Once she lifted her head up, he was finally able to get a proper look at her face. Fair skinned, which helped accentuate her eyes, well-rounded pink lips, and silk-like jet black hair... She was pretty, he'd give her that much. She'd probably be even prettier if she smiled.

She stared back at him with unwavering eyes. It was as if she knows exactly who he is. That wasn't the only reason why he started to feel unsettled. There was something else beyond those eyes he couldn't pinpoint.

The mother glanced over at her daughter with much anxiety. "I'm sorry, she's been a little tired lately from balancing University and commissions..."

While that might be true, Riki doubted it was the real reason to why she was like that. It probably was how she normally behaved. However, he could understand why her parents were covering up for her. They had to make her seem desirable in order for someone to be interested because there was nothing desirable about a woman who couldn't even muster up a smile in their particular social stature. They might not be very convincing about it, but there is really little they can do when their daughter's the one who is in control of her own actions.

"You did say that she was an artist, I believe?" his father went along.

Wait. Aoi... and she is Dietman Koizumi's daughter...

"So you're that international landscape painter?" he spoke with more surprise and awe than he meant to let on.

"Why yes she is," her mother's eyes lit up upon noticing his sudden interest. "Do you happen to have an interest in art?"

"I do love artworks and would occasionally visit galleries or museums," he nodded. "However, my knowledge on art is still quite lacking."

The last part was a lie, of course. But one had to lie in order to appear humble.

"I wouldn't say so if you happen to know our daughter's name. She may be famous over in North America and Europe, since she's lived in those places for more than half of her life, but she has yet to make a name for herself over here in Japan," her father smiled at him, seemingly satisfied that there may be some common ground between the two.

Judging by how this conversation was going, he was beginning to wonder whether he was set up to meet her parents instead of the lady sitting before him. It couldn't be helped, though, she didn't seem to be much of a talker. Nevertheless, he had to appear like he was trying.

"I'm guessing you got back from Japan not too long ago. Are you getting use to life here again?"

"I'm managing," she then seemed to have sensed her parents' pressuring gazes boring at her and spoke once more. "...However, things have changed quite a bit since I last lived here so I still have trouble from time to time."

There it was, an opening for him. However, it was too early to take the bait. Afterall, she wasn't the first person he was arranged to meet. There had been others before that. From the innocent types, to the more flirtatious types, but she was the first one who wasn't fazed by his presence. Which, more or less was surprising since he met all the Three H's. Height, high salary, and high education. He had it all. There wasn't a woman who didn't swoon or at least feel a bit of attraction after briefly meeting eyes with him. Not even...

His expression darkened for a moment, but he quickly tossed those unwanted thoughts aside. She had already made her decision and so did he. That's all there was to it.

After he seized himself back to reality, he'd realized the conversation had continued on without him because his father suddenly suggested for Aoi and him to take a stroll around the garden at the back of restaurant.

"That's a splendid idea," Dietman Koizumi answered. "Perhaps it may help them break the ice rather than having us adults around."

"Then," he got up from the cushion his knees were resting upon and offered out a hand to her, "shall we?"

* * *

"I'm guessing you're studying at Tokyo University of Arts now?" he glanced at her as they walked past some hydrangeas. It had rained around two hours ago, yet the air still remained cool and fresh. Just exactly what he needed after a busy day at work and dealing with all the stuffiness in that room.

"Yes. I'm currently in my fourth year," she looked at him straight in the eye. However, this time, it was a bit more bearable. Probably because she was not analyzing him. Yet that strange feeling still somewhat remained.

"You'll be graduating soon, then?"

"No, I'm planning to pursue graduate studies after. Maybe even go onto PhD or doctorate."

Now he understood why she suddenly transferred to Japan and was attending a miai, despite still being in school. There was no certainty to when she would be graduating. By the time she did, it might be hard for her to find a candidate, which would definitely not earn the Dietman a good reputation.

It was curious to why she planned to continue her education when her career was already set out for her. Wouldn't school also put more constraints against her life as an artist? Perhaps, it was a desire for further pursuit of knowledge. He'll just leave it at that. He didn't need to think deeply about everything if there was a chance he wouldn't be seeing her again.

"That's quite commendable."

She then halted her steps and looked down at the floor for a second as if she was having an internal struggle.

"Is something the matter?" he blinked at her, anticipating for her response. He didn't say anything wrong, did he? It was a compliment.

"Umm... you know," she glanced up at him, now with complete resolve, "you don't have to act like you're actually interested in who I am when it's just the two of us. Since, you and I both know we're just being used as stepping stones for our parents' political ambitions and there's nothing more to it than that. We're just following the paths they've laid out for us, that's all."

* * *

He slammed the empty beer mug down on the counter with more force than usual and roughly wiped the beer off his mouth with the back of his hand.

"And that's what she said," he spoke with a look like he just ate a bunch of lemons.

"Aaand? What did you say?" Hiro, who was sitting on his right side asked while he rested his chin on both of his hands.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?!"

"Well, whadda yah expeh me tuh say, HUH?" he shot daggers at the redhead before gripping the hair on his own head in frustration. "How could I possibly... respond to... THAT!"

"But wow~ I can't believe you got to talk to the Aoi Koizumi. I mean, I see her on campus sometimes because she's a year older, but she's one of those eccentric types that keeps to herself, but that just makes her even cooler! She's known as the Ice Princess, you know!"

"Who cares? I'm waaaay cooler," he replied before he abruptly shot his head up and thrust the mug just centimetres away from Boss' nose.

"Boss, more."

"A—are you sure, Riki? You've had quite a lot-"

"But I want MORE!"

The gang gave a collective sigh. He was always such an insufferable drunk. While Riki was too occupied with his thoughts to see, Hiro leaned over the counter and whispered into Atsumu's ear.

"You should just put some water instead. He's probably too drunk by now to know the difference."

"Oh, good call!"

"What are you guys talking about over there? Why are you guys leaving me out?" Riki, who's face was now red looked over at them and pouted.

"Just asking him for a refill like you," Hiro replied in a sing-song voice. Riki didn't look convinced, but he didn't press any further.

"On the bright side, she's the last one you're suppose to meet, right?" Kenshi started and chosed his words carefully so he wouldn't step on any landmines.

"Yeah..." But it still left a bitter aftertaste for him. No woman had ever said anything like that to him before. For once, someone like him, who seemed to always know what to say or do in any given situation he was faced with in the past was stunned.

He messed his hair up even more. Once the mug was refilled, he quickly yanked it from Boss' grasp and proceeded to chug on it. He could hear Takuto snickering for some reason, but chose to ignore it.

"See? I told you he couldn't tell the difference."

* * *

"Okay, just settle him down right there..."

He let out a groan out of annoyance at the whispers buzzing all around him, yet his eyes still remained firmly closed. He figured it would be over sooner if he didn't put up a fight, so he remained limp and feigned to be asleep.

The softness of his own mattress welcomed him not too long after and he heard the door click, shutting away any trace of light. A sigh of relief escaped him and he began to drift of to slumber. However, someone, who clearly was out of their mind, decided to knock. He would've flung a pillow at the door to indicate that their presence was not welcomed, but lacked the energy and willpower to do so at this point.

The door once again opened and a bit of light briefly peeked into the room. He responded by grabbing his other pillow, the one that his head wasn't resting on, and placing it on his head as he turned the other way.

Someone's weight was on the side of his bed. There was silence in the room for what seemed like hours. By now, he just wished they'd hurry up and speak so he could go back to sleep. He had work tomorrow, dammit.

"Riki, are you awake?" the voice came out soft, yet clear as a bell and he let out an exasperated sigh in response. After he quickly propped himself up and sat crossed-legged on the bed, he gave the person a grim stare.

"You shouldn't be here." Was his reply. Albeit, more harsh than he intended. Probably because the alcohol was still in his system.

She recoiled slightly due to his tone, but still managed to speak out what she wanted to say, "I already told Takuto beforehand."

"That still doesn't make it right with you being in my bedroom like this."

"I have to speak to you no matter what," she said with a tone that was a little louder than usual to get his attention and to build up her resolve. "Are you really okay with this? I don't know who you will be choosing in the end, but I know the outcome will be the same."

He sighed. Not this again.

"You know, in this world there are many things that are "not okay" and everyone will have to do something that isn't "okay" for whatever reasons they have. So, it doesn't matter whether I'm "okay" with it or not. It's what must be done."

"Okay, let's forget about you then. How about..." He could see her hands shaking as she balled them into fists and she looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. "How about Ibuki? Do you think she'd be truly happy about this? What about your future wif-"

"Enough," he spoke out in a low voice, but she didn't stop there.

"No. You can still call it quits before it's too late! Marriage is one of the biggest decisions-"

"I said, enough!"

There was a brief pause before he spoke while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I think I've thought about this a lot more than you did. Also, you of all people should know very well that I will not change my decision; therefore, this discussion was pointless to begin with," he slipped back into resting position and pulled the covers up to his chest while turning away from her. "You should get back to him."

* * *

Riki reached out for his cup and began to sip the contents as he was reading some papers in the cafe. It was more so to finish the drink rather than savour the taste.

It was several days after his encounter with Aoi and he finally had some time to start thinking about making a decision. He had notes jotted down about each of them either from what he observed during the miai or from what he was able to gather from other sources.

In terms of physical attractiveness they had all met the criteria. He decided to eliminate the sexier and more flirtatious types first however, since they were they types he slept with in the past. They were meant for lust, nothing beyond that. If he were to get married to one, then it would be biting off more than he can chew once they start to get emotionally attached.

Next, he eliminated were the shier and an innocent types. He had enough of the innocent types. There were also the strict and work-oriented types, which would not be a bad idea. For one thing, they'd both be busy with work most of the time and for another, he figured they wouldn't form as strong of an emotional attachment because of that... maybe. However, there was the possibility of them questioning about his whereabouts from time to time, which he couldn't have.

This isn't to say that he didn't have confidence in pleasing them because he was sure he could go beyond their expectations for whatever it was they desired. However, if he was going to be married for political connections, he wanted to have someone who would give him space aside from having superior qualities that were nearly as good as his own. He didn't want anyone prying around where they shouldn't belong.

He flipped to the last sheet in the pile he was holding and saw "Aoi Koizumi" in his own writing.

She belonged in a category of her own, since she clearly had no interest in him or getting married, but was agreeing to it anyways.

Wait. Why did she agree to get married anyways? Surely she was earning a lot of money as an international artist. She didn't take up commissions as often as most artists, but when she did, she'd usually get paid quite a hefty sum. Even the art galleries where she agreed to display some of her works in paid well. So if financial dependency was out of the question, then what exactly drove her to agree?

Was it because she loved her parents? That couldn't be it either. Their relationship was as distant as his was with his father, except less hostile, it would seem. Even if there was a possibility that she cared for them deep down, it wouldn't be strong enough of a drive.

What was it then? Argh. He was going off topic.

In terms of benefits, she would be the best candidate. Out of all the parents, Aoi's father had the most influence. There were many men backing him up. Which meant more power for who would be the next Prime Minister among many other things. It would definitely be the boost his father was looking for.

Looking back at it, Aoi wasn't that bad. She had _almost_ everything. It was her attitude that worried him. Would she be alright at social gatherings? He found it hard to believe that she was not even remotely attracted to him, but maybe she was one of those artists who would drown themselves in their work.

She also seemed to be frighteningly observant if she could tell he was just faking everything. No one was ever able to see through him, not unless he purposely revealed himself. However, she didn't seem to the type to care or blabber anything out at worst case scenario if she happened to find out about the Black Foxes. She'd probably leave him be most of the time, too. As for sex, he wouldn't mind.

And as much as he hated to admit it, there was an allure to her. Let's just hope curiosity doesn't kill the cat. Even if it did, may satisfaction bring it back, and there was only one way to find out.

After finishing the last of his drink, he pulled out his phone and began to dial his father's number.

"_I was hoping you'd pick her. Then again, even if you did pick someone else, I would've made you pick her. Regardless of how her personality is, her father's support is exactly what I need. I can't let this once in a lifetime chance slip."_

Then why didn't he say so in the first place so it could save him the effort from analyzing all this?

No matter. He got her number. That was good enough.

After finishing up his conversation with his father, which didn't last very long, he punched in the numbers of her cellphone. It took a few rings for her to pick up.

"Hello?" She sounded awfully confused, which was the first time he heard her express emotion.

"Aoi? It's Riki. Do you have a few minutes to spare right now?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"I recalled you telling me the other day about how you're still struggling to get use to the city and I was wondering if you'd be up for a tour?"


End file.
